kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Ruby
Ruby (originally from Steven Universe) is a Solaran from Galaxia's Sun. She was Numbuh 9,000 Kelvin of the Galactic Kids Next Door and Numbuh One Half of Sector KB in the Earth Kids Next Door. History Background Ruby was part of the Gem race in the First Dimension, and was Sapphire's bodyguard. After Blue Diamond's death, Sapphire inherited her Ether, but the trolls of Hivebent captured her and Sapphire and had them banished to the new universe, where they were separated and lost their memories. Ruby woke up in the Solar Mines, where she was ridiculed by other Solarans for having no Eternal Flame. Ruby forced herself to work in the Solar Mines in the hopes of developing an Eternal Flame. However, no such flame appeared, and Ruby was left exhausted in the mines. She was rescued by Pyler, a violet Solaran and the leader of the Solar KND. They became great friends as Pyler trained Ruby in combat, in which he would always win. One day, Pyler deduced that Ruby was not a true Solaran, which angered her at first, until Pyler clarified that her physiology was different, based on the gem lodged in Ruby's hand. She wanted Ruby to join the GKND, believing Ruby would meet others of her race. Ruby agreed, but was sad to go, but Pyler assured her that she could always come home, and she would be a Solaran at heart. Ruby became a member of a team at GKND, but she displayed poor teamwork abilities as she always acted on her own. One day in the gym, Ruby almost crushed Vweeb by knocking off a punching bag. He and Makava came to confront her on this, and Ruby believed Vweeb was merely using his sister to look tough. Nebula came and ordered Ruby to her office. Explaining Ruby's poor mission performances (based on her team's reports), Nebula decided to pair her with Sapphire, a master tactician, on a mission. Their mission is to stop a slave trade between some pirates and Taneleer Tivan. On their way to an asteroid field where the trade would transpire, Ruby engages Sapphire in conversation, and Sapphire displays an emotionless, non-caring, and disinterested personality which Ruby despises. They arrive at the asteroid and make preparations for when the trade will commence. As they go into hiding, Ruby reads a volume of Bleach. Sapphire "predicts" that the main duo will get together, going on to explain the predictability of such stories. It was then that a robot pirate (Sprocket) and a Floran arrived at the asteroid, aiming to make some sort of trade. Ruby recklessly jumps into action, despite Sapphire's protests, and they steal a metal crate that was being traded. They accidentally drop the crate during escape, breaking it open as a Venus Vacuum plant falls out and chokes in space. The kids deduce this was NOT the slave trade and have jeopardized the mission. They report their failure to Nebula, and Ruby angrily walks away, going to the Spa Room. She is in an extremely hot tub, completely naked, and she is surprised when Sapphire arrives in a swimsuit. Sapphire takes the other tub and makes it very cold. They discuss their backstories: Sapphire was an orphaned child on Glacia until she was kidnapped by Ice King and treated like a life-size doll. One day, Ice King was killed, making Sapphire internally joyful. Sapphire compares Ruby's reason for joining GKND with her own, and both realize that they have a gem embedded in their hand. Suddenly, the base is invaded by pirates, with Sprocket wanting revenge for the loss of his Venus Vacuum. Ruby and Sapphire engage him in battle, and Ruby listens to Sapphire's instructions while fighting him. However, Sprocket proved relentless, and it was only when Arianna Dunfree presented him her own Venus Vacuum that Sprocket decided to withdraw. Ruby and Sapphire agree to become partners in the hopes of understanding what they are. A few missions later, Sapphire says that she is glad to have met Ruby. When asked, Ruby explains that her anger gives her power. Sapphire hopes to understand her emotions better and gives Ruby a kiss. This resulted in ridicule from other operatives, and they decided to join Earth's KND as part of an exchange program. They join Sector KB, a sector for homosexuals. Ruby would become friends with Jinta Hanakari of Sector JP. Nextgen Series In Viridi's Last Stand, Sector KB participates in the War on Flora. In Sector JP, Ruby enters the Girls' Boxing Tournament. She defeats Maddy Murphy and is one-shotted by Sheila Frantic, who was then disqualified for using bending. Ruby would finally battle Jinta Hanakari and be defeated, but they would witness Jinta's humiliation at the hands of Karin. Sector KB would later help Sector JP in stealing the Shell 297, wherein Ruby would light all the fireworks. In Sector KB, the team breaks into a hijacked CND transport vessel, and Ruby single-handedly defeats Team CRDL. They return the cadets to Arctic Base. Sapphire tells the cadets the story of how she met Ruby: Sapphire was a princess returning to her castle when she was attacked by enemy soldiers, and when Ruby (a castle guard) came to her aid, the two immediately fell in love. They Fused and became a cotton candy woman with three eyes. Ruby immediately proclaimed the story as false and ludicrous and was quick to begin the REAL story of how they met, and by the end of the story, they are merely confused. The duo recap their romantic moment, to which the cadets are awed, not paying any mind to the rest of the story. Ruby was upset with Sapphire for trying to besmirch their history and for messing up her character, and Sapphire apologizes. In Legend of the Seven Lights, Sector KB is sent to the Colorado Football Stadium to retrieve a Footbomb. There, Ruby battles Logia waterbender Suigetsu Hozuki and defeats him. Battles *Ruby and Sapphire vs. Sprocket. *Girls' Boxing Tournament. **Ruby vs. Maddy Murphy. **Ruby vs. Sheila Frantic. **Ruby vs. Jinta Hanakari. *Ruby vs. Team CRDL. *Ruby vs. Suigetsu Hozuki. *Field Day! **Home-Run Contest. **The Footrace. **The Trust Walk. **City Search. **Ruby vs. Sandbags. Appearance Ruby has red skin, thick short dark-red hair, and black eyes. She wears a dark-red sleeveless shirt and shorts, along with same-colored boots. A ruby is embedded in her left hand. Personality “When I get really angry at someone, I wanna punch them even harder! And when I’m excited, I wanna try harder! And I only get more excited when I don’t know how the fight is gonna play out! Sapphire, your Future Vision may be helpful, but it… gets kind of annoying.” -Ruby to Sapphire (src) Ruby is a very excitable Solaran who is quick to anger. She recklessly dives into battles or situations without listening to her teammates' plans or warnings. She is not apologetic after antagonizing somebody, whether accidental or not, and these combined traits have caused others to hate her. She makes friends with others who share her characteristics (even if they are rivals), but she took a while to get used to Sapphire, whom Ruby hated at first based on her opinions and opposite personality. Ruby is a fan of action series and manga. She hates to have storylines spoiled for her and loves the thrill of not knowing what's going to happen, a trait that she exhibits in real life. Abilities As a Solaran, Ruby is a firebender, but she mainly uses martial arts with her bending (primarily rapid punches). She wears mechanical gloves that she can shoot like rockets at her opponents, along with chains to retract them back to her hands. The knuckles have concealable chi-blocks that Ruby uses against benders. Being a Gem, Ruby can live indefinitely without aging. If she is fatally wounded, her body will poof, leaving only a gem, and she needs time to reform her body. She can also survive in space or underwater, as well as impossibly hot temperatures. Weaknesses If Ruby's body poofs, her gem will be defenseless unless somebody protects her. Stories She's Appeared *Viridi's Last Stand (cameos) *Sector JP *Sector KB *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Last *Field Day! Trivia *The faux backstory of how she and Sapphire met somewhat turned out to be true in terms of their lives in the First Dimension, but it is unknown how they felt about each other. Category:Steven Universe Characters Category:Females Category:Gems Category:Firebenders Category:Martial Artists Category:Sector KB Members Category:GKND Operatives Category:Homosexuals